


Beg For It

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader both know nothing turns Dean on more than getting a taste of the reader. The pair decide to make a little game out of it when they play with a new toy…A/N: Fulfills the Cock Cages square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 28





	Beg For It

“Y/N,” said Dean, carrying a plate full of cookies into your bedroom one night. “Look what I made you…”

“Thank you. I have something entertaining for you to do while I finish reading,” you said. You uncrossed your legs and lifted his shirt you were wearing, revealing your naked bottom half.

“Well that is…” he said, biting his bottom lip when you went back to your book. “You know eating you out gets me hard.”

“Mhm,” you hummed, eyes scanning over the page.

“I’m…weren’t we going to try that…thing out tonight?” he said, setting the cookies down on the desk. You shut the book and set it down on the nightstand, crossing your arms. “The cockcage?”

“Well I figured we could let you get off first and then put it on but if you want it on now…” you said. Dean smirked, walking over to his side of the bed. “You have to be soft for me to put it on you know.”

“I know,” he said. “See, now you’ve gotten me…excited and I think we better get it on fast before we don’t have the choice of getting me off.”

“Alright. First I want you to get an ice pack from the kitchen,” you said. He frowned but you raised an eyebrow, Dean exiting the room as you pulled the newest toy of your collection out of his nightstand. You sat it on the bed, Dean locking the door after himself when he returned.

“If you got a sprain or something, we can do this another time,” he asked. You smiled and shook your head, patting the bed.

“I’m okay, sweet boy. I want you to take off your clothes and then give me your shirt,” you said. He looked adorably confused but went with it, sitting down on the edge of the bed in all his wonderful naked glory, picking up his shirt from the floor and handing it to you. You smiled and grabbed the ice pack, wrapping it up in the shirt and glancing at his lap where he was about a quarter of a mast up.

“I uh, don’t think-” he got out before you settled the ice pack over his cock, Dean hissing and dropping his jaw. “That’s fucking cold!”

“Not as cold if I didn’t wrap it up. You can’t be hard and right now, you’re hard. The faster you relax, the faster it goes away,” you said, peeling it up, his erection already fading. He nodded and you put it back down, Dean closing his eyes for a moment. You moved the ice pack away again, Dean completely soft and limp after a minute. “This might be a little cold.”

“S’already cold,” he chuckled, watching you pick up the cock cage and settle his balls into it snuggly, guiding his cock to rest against the few bands of metal. You quickly closed it around him and secured the lock at the end, setting the key on the nightstand for when you were finished.

“How’s that feel?” you asked, running a teasing finger over the head of his cock, watching it try to twitch, Dean groaning. “Dean?”

“Feels like I can’t go fucking anywhere,” he said, crawling up onto the bed. “Spread those legs again. Let me get a taste.”

You leaned back against the headboard as Dean got comfortable, quickly diving into your folds.

It didn’t take long for him to whimper as he ate you out, a few more escaping before he stopped teasing you with his tongue and looked up at you.

“Do you have any idea what this feels like?” he said, taking a deep breath. “It’s…”

“Why don’t you finish what you started and we’ll see about getting it off, hm?” you said, resting a hand in his hair. He went back to flicking his tongue over your clit, sucking and toying with it, smirking as you gripped his hair. He had a slight hair kink and it only spurred him on further when you started to give him short tugs.

He moved his hands up to pin your hips flush with the mattress, preventing you from rolling up into him. You shut your eyes and let the pleasant simmer inside fill you as he greedily ate you out. You could feel him growling as you came, Dean forcing every ounce of pleasure he could from you. He was panting as he lifted his head, licking his wet lips while you were coming down.

“I feel like I’m heading for an orgasm that I can’t get and you better not take this thing off of me until I’m freaking begging for it,” he breathed out.

“That can be arranged,” you said.

“Good,” he said, nestling himself between your legs again. “Let’s see how many times I can get you off before I get there.”


End file.
